


Unofficial Business

by heroictype (swanreaper)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: City Management, Other, Station Council
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanreaper/pseuds/heroictype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The City Council takes Station Management on a date. Things get messy. As it turns out, an increased number of limbs can complicate a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unofficial Business

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, another tumblr ask thing. The prompt: "Kisses because everything hurts right now including being loved by you but you’re also the only thing that makes it feel better." The ship: Station Management/City Council.
> 
> I chose to take it literally.

New relationships are messy. Some more than others.

There are all sorts of details to work out. Kinks of every definition, depending on the comfort level of those involved. Boundaries, who was paying for dinner that night, which blood god did your partner have the strongest allegiance to?

On the upside, they didn’t have to worry about filing the date night paperwork with the City Council. The City Council had made the reservations to begin with, so the paperwork would have been too redundant even by the standards of local government. That, and it was a pain. 

It gave them a good degree of flexibility. Dinner had gone well, so the City Council had hissed a suggestion, and Station Management had agreed in a whining, low rumble that made blood trickle from the other diners’ orifices. They turned their gazes onto their plates, dripping blood into their Italian cuisine, none daring to protest.

They’d gone back to the City Council’s place. The black velvet that hung over City Hall guaranteed privacy. They talked about the stresses of bossing small, squishy, brittle bodies around, and wondered how anyone else managed to get things done with such limited numbers of limbs. They also shared their favorite forbidden glyphs. The City Council writhed closer, and Station Management dripped black, excited ichor that burned holes in the couch.

Some relationships were messier than others, after all.

When they decided to call it a night, they… well, hugged wasn’t the right word. They brought their masses together, tentacles winding around limbs, limbs grasping tentacles, everything viscous and corrosive. When the City Council’s flesh started to slough off in places, they tried to end a meeting of the orifices they used for consumption, but they found themselves literally entangled by their lover.

Station Management hissed frantically, embarrassed, apologetic, but the City Council hushed them. “Shh… It’s alright. Everything’s alright. Don’t worry about a-ny-thing. Don’t do anything silly… Time heals nothing, but flesh consumed can work wonders.”

They’d make the most of it. As the acidic liquid trickled over them, and they set about pulling away from each other more slowly, they shared another kiss. It was the first voluntary physical contact they’d had in quite some time, and they were eager to prolong the occasion.


End file.
